In this study I intend to establish systematically the isozyme differences between normal and malignant human mammary epithelium; the effect of mammotropic hormones on differential isozyme expression; whether these isozyme differences are detectable in breast fluids; and whether this is useful in diagnosis of breast cancer. The studies will be carried out using a newly defined system to culture normal and malignant mammary epithelium.